The invention relates to a reclining element having a swingable backrest, a headrest, which is hingedly coupled thereto, and an optional footrest, with these swingable components being movable by an electromotive adjustment device including at least one drive motor and a profiled element, preferably a threaded spindle, which is operated by the drive motor, and at least one adjusting element placed upon the threaded spindle and moveable in length direction of the threaded spindle.
The reclining element involved here may be a slatted frame, a recliner, a bed or the like. The backrest and the headrest are swingable according to a preferred embodiment by a so-called dual drive. This dual drive is equipped with one or two drive motors which operate the spindle at reduced rotation speed via screw mechanisms. Control is realized by a control unit and a hand switch. Each spindle nut acts upon a link lever which is firmly attached on the pivot axis of the headrest and/or footrest.
It is also conceivable, although hardly implemented in practice, to adjust either only the backrest or the headrest. This requires only one drive which is equipped with a drive motor and a spindle and a spindle nut. According to a variation, it would also be possible to use two such drives for adjustment of the backrest and the footrest. In many designs of reclining elements involved here, the backrest is articulated to the headrest at the side distal to the footrest. Respective fittings ensure a lifting of the headrest relative to the backrest, when the drive motor and the drive associated to the backrest is switched on.
The drives involved here have been proven in practice and ensure reliable operation. However, in particular manufacturers of slatted frames and the commerce perceive the projection of the link levers, which are firmly secured to the pivot shafts, in relation to the lower surfaces of the length rods of the slatted frame as disadvantageous because it complicates stacking capability. Considered especially disadvantageous is the substantial increase in height required for stacking as a result of the link lever or link levers.
Still another drawback is also the projection of the functional fittings, required for adjustment of the backrest and the headrest, in relation to the lower surfaces of the length rods of the slatted frames. It is known that the structural height of a slatted frame is relatively slight so that the provision of a lever system is not possible between the areas bounded by the upper and lower surfaces of the slatted frame. Such a version would have been, however, ideal. Forces and moments required for adjustment are relatively great so that lever systems are required which constitute essentially a transmission.
A standard reclining element is subdivided in functional groups a) wooden frame and reclining construction, b) fitting components for the reclining construction including hinges, fitting components for stiffening the overall construction and generation of movement patterns and into the drive.